


Tales from the Discord part 2! Futadom!

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chastity Device, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Futa on Male, Futadom, Humilation, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rape, Spanking, Throat Fucking, Toys, Whipping, ball busting, cumflation, non con, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Tales from the discord part two! Futadom on Jaune!A list of drabbles and shorts of Futa fucking Jaune right from the futa on Jaune discord!





	1. Jaune's workout Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt one, Jaune's Gym Mishap.  
> In this prompt, futa Yang and Blake see Jaune in a pair of tight booty shorts and decided that enough is enough! They need to teach this blonde femboi a lesson a very Painal lesson...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this intro to the futadom on Jaune discord asks! Jaune wears a far too revealing pair of Gym shorts at Nora's request and Futa Yang and Blake decided to act on that poor decision of his...

"What _happened!?"_ Yang asked grunting her face filled with sweat her eyes a bright crimson as she groaned in pleasure. "What happened was _we_ lost our fucking shit!" Yang said as she slapped the fat jiggly ass of Jaune the blonde femboi screamed or he tried his fat ass still in the tattered remains of his new spats that Nora had _asked_ him to wear.

"I told Ruby that I was fucking sorry! Fuck he has a _tight_ ass! That I could not wait another second! I bent that blonde boi over and put my fucking cock right down his ass!" Yang hissed her _literal_ horse cock caught forcing itself to the very hilt! Of Jaune's soft fat ass, the abused pale piece of meat was blood red matching the color of his partner's eyes as Yang had been _extra_ brutal in spanking his fat soft dough like ass.

 

"Fuck me, he's still so fucking tight!" Yang hissed her cock battering its way down Jaune's tight ass her _equine_ cock was busy being crushed by Jaune's hot tight boi pussy! His tiny abused ass gripped down milking the invader accidentally making Jaune scream in pain as Yang groaned in pleasure her hips colliding with Jaune's soft fat ass at a breakneck speed creating harsh wet _smacking_ sounds of flesh on flesh to fill the air, _WHAP!_ Yang spanked than fat ass again making Jaune squeal!

"That's right, take this fucking cock, I can' believe I waited so long to fuck this bubble but!" Yang hissed as Jaune's screams for mercy were brutally and _fully_ drowned out by the fat seventeen inches long four thick barbed cock that was currently busy **hollowing** out his mouth as Blake hissed in pleasure.

"Fuck! His mouth is so good!" Blake hissed she had also wanted to fuck Jaune's fat swaying ass since the first day she saw the blonde _boi_ in the damn sleeping area but she hesitated taking care of a male was a lot of work and Blake was not trying to be tied down.

 

"Fuck, that's it swallow my cock." Blake hissed gripping Jaune by his short blonde hair yanking him up and down her cock, treating his hot tight small mouth like her own personal living fleshlight. The wet _glurking_ sounds of a boy choking on a cock filled the air as Blake's dick tore apart his mouth, her barbs gouging out his soft _velvety_ walls as her melon sized balls smacking into the base of his mouth making ugly smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as he gagged, every time Jaune screamed his pained cries massaged her cock making her feel so fucking good!

 

"You were made to take a cock! Blake hissed as she began to skull fuck him twice as hard! The blonde bitch boi had no say in his life at the moment hoisted up held up by nothing more than the hot thick poles of met skewing him turning him into a _living_ shish kebab as the powerful meaty smacks of flesh on flesh filled the air, tears left Jaune's eyes his ass torn in two his throat gouged, his own dick locked in a _painful_ ring that Yang had put on as she grinned.

 

"I'm _fuck_! I'm going to take that ring off you Jauney boi! When I _fuck!_ Do, you are going to have to wait! If you cum before us you are _done!_ Say goodbye to be a huntsmen and say hello to being our personal house husband cum dump the rest of your life!" Yang hissed taking off Jaune's ring, with one hand, instantly his _abused_ prostate went haywire sending a stream of _clit juice_ out of his cock as Yang hissed. Both futas shared an evil grin as they tripled thier thrusts speed. 

 

 _"Fuck!_ You see that Blake! We just got a man and a cum dump all in one!" Yang hissed both futas simultaneously jamming their cock into the deepest parts of Jaune's mouth and ass, cumming at once. Jaune's eyes flew open the two forcibly _Pumping_ over a gallon of thick frothing boiling spunk into him, filling him up at both ends and making cum exploded from his abused holes.

"Fuck I needed that blonde bitch was holding out on us you know?" Yang asked panting gasping for air as Blake nodded.

"Same. But let's wait till after Beacon to get knocked up, kids would be a drag."

"Damn straight, fuck I might even get a _lock_ for his cock to keep him from getting any silly ideas, now. But you won't do that will you cum dump?" Yang asked smacking Jaune's ass one last time making the almost drowning boy whimper as Yang smirked.

"Didn't think so, now let's fuck him one more than switch, we got a lot of spunk saved up and you have a whole new life ahead of you _lover."_

 


	2. Glyna's special demonstration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this prompt Glynda after accidentally giving Jaune a fat pair of booty shorts to wear that showed off way to much of his soft supple ass decides to give the class a demonstration of what the proper way of intercourse of a male and futa entails...

 

"Wait! Please! Miss Good Witch! You are hurting MEEE-  _ GEMMPHH! _ A voice cried and was cut off as a calm elegant but slightly irritated voice huffed out. A cough rang out and-

"I did not _ try _ to do anything, first of all," Glynda said grunting slightly as she finished putting her own ball gag on the poor blonde boi muffling his screams as he was  _ Skewered _ on a massive piece of futa cock! Glynda has just fished jamming every last inch of her prostate shattering girl cock deep down Jaune's tight until but a few seconds ago virgin ass loving how he  _ screamed _ in pain and how his hot tight inner walls clamped down on the massive invader burrowing into his depths.

 Glynda groaned as the gag prevented Jaune from screaming out as she sighed. 

"There we go, no interrupting the class. " Glynda said as she fully hilted herself into Jaune's tiny tortured ass hole that gripped onto her cock for dear life!

"Now class! Oh god. Before! Fuck! We begin! I would like to say that this lesson is about proper intercourse between a futa and male!" Glynda hissed finally hitting Jaune back on her dick so he was fully impaled by her cock! The poor muffled gag's of the boy filled the air as she activated her semblance not thrusting but  _ jerking _ sliding him up and down her cock treating him like a living fleshlight as she groaned.

 

"Now fuck! I am sure many! Of you are wondering why a male is even allowed! In a huntress school! And I for one am glad! To tell you that he is here  _ mainly _ as a class  _ pet _ for us to use and practice! Proper intercourse techniques on for the next four years and yes! Miss Rose, you can adopt him  _ after _ that ok?" Glynda asked smiling the young futa nodded enthusiastically her massive cock already in hand as Glynda groaned the fat heavenly ass of the blonde bitch boi gripped her cock milking and squeezing down on it making her shudder in pleasure as she began to _ slide  _ him up and down her thick ungodly cock. 

 

The wet smacking of flesh on flesh along with the muffled cries of Jaune's mouth screaming from having his ass torn apart filled the air as Glynda grunted.

 

"Now! As many of you already know the most sensitive part of a man's body is a prostate, hitting that with your cock is not difficult and as you can see! It is quite enjoyable for the male as well!" Glynda said pointing out the smattering of  _ Clit juice _ on the floor as she brutalized Jaune's tiny ass. 

"Now a more advanced technique is this."  _ WHAP! _ Jaune screamed Glynda brought her rod down hard on his ass making him yell into his gag as she began to spank him with it, the thick black rod connected to his ass with the force of a pile driver forcing out a large wet thunderclap on flesh of metal as Jaune screamed in pain his ass doubling its tightness on her cock his pale cheeks shaking like ripples on the ocean, as already there was a thick red mark on his ass making Glynda groan.

 

"Spankings are a great way to enforce who is the dominant one in the relationship!" Glynda said groaning as she began to rail the poor boi sliding him up and down her cock like a living sex toy.

 

"Now when fucking a male! It is important to know that  _ your _ pleasure comes first and not his! While watching a clit cum is cute many futas will _insist_ a male wears a chastity device unless his is currently breeding them.! I have several cages that we  _ will _ use on Jaune alter! But for now?" Glynda went on showing offer sex techniques spanking, flogging, gaging, pounding, edging, denial.

 

Pounding Jaune like a living fleshlight for the whole _two-hour_ lecture before depositing a gallon of thick creamy cum right down his tight ass making him scream as she groaned. 

 

"Fuck I needed that," Glynda said removing her dick from Jaune's  _ Still _ virgin ass with a wet  _ plop! _

"Now then," Glynda said putting Jaune face first puckered ass leaking cum to the class, handcuffing him to the desk putting a variety of toys, from paddles, whips, chains, plugs, Chastity devices of  _ all _ sizes and even some brands by his side. 

  
"Feel free to use him as you see fit with the items at hand. I want them all used on him at least once and the one to make him pass out gets to keep him for their team to  _ practice _ on for the weekend until our next class." Glynda said before giving Jaune's fat ass one least smack! before grinning to the class.  "Now who's  _ first? _ "


	3. Blonde's have more fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune is invited to a game night by the friendly futa Sunni! He thinks he's going to have a fun night of games but when Sunni shoves him into the room and into Yang's hardening cock? Jaune is in for an entirely different night of fun and games...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More discord fucking! Many more prompts to go through if you want your own? Just ask for a link!

When Sunni and Yang invited him over to team RWBY's dorm but what he did not expect was to be spit roasted by two huge futa cocks!

"Fuck! This mouth feels so fucking good!" Hiss jammed every last rough inch of her monstrous _horse_ cock down Jaune's tight virgin throat! her massive _equine_ cock was jammed all the way to the absolute base! Letting her massive softball sized balls slap against the back of his neck! Making the room full of the sickening _Glurk, glurk,_ of a boi getting choked on over a foot of cock! As her balls created sick meaty _whacks_ of flesh on flesh filled the air!

"Fuck his throat is good! The way his throat is milking my cock!? IT's fucking A!"

"You think his throat is good you _gotta_ feel this ass! It's out of this work!" Sunni said giving Jaune's _Fat_ soft ass a painful spank!

Sunni spanked Jaune's ass making the soft doughy objects shake and jiggle as she pounded her cock into the deeps parts of his hole! Sunni's cock was nowhere _near_ as long as Yang's but it was well over _half_ as thick! Her sixteen inch seven thick faunus cock _plunged_ deep into Jaune's tight ass! Her cock painfully spreading out Jaune's tiny abused tortured hole!

 

"Fuck me! Jaune how do you have an ass so good!? I'm not fucking anything else the rest of my life!" Sunni hissed slamming her hips forward the wonder slick tight walls of Jaune's still virgin ass that even after half an hour of _brutal_ not stop pounding simply refused to lose an inch of its tightness! Gripping down and milking her cock making her groan in pleasure.

 

"Fuck! No way I'm not fucking this tight ass every day! Fuck you just got promoted Jaune! you are our new cum dump starting this dick on!" Sunni said as she jackhammered her hips into Jaune's tight gripping ass!

  
The two fucked Jaune like a common whore! The boy was suspended in mid-air on nothing but the size of their cocks! His hands handcuffed behind his back, his legs tied with long metal rods _painfully_ and forcibly spread in an unnatural manner, his ass as red as Ruby's cloak form the repeated and painful smacks of Sunni's nunchucks that she had _liberally_ administered not caring of Jaune's pain tortured screams, only caring how hot his ass looked when it jiggled like waves on an ocean!

 

"Fuck me! _Keep_ spanking him! His screams feel so good on my cock!" Yang hissed as Sunni laughed, "Same here! Fuck the way he just tightens up on your cock? He's a born cock slut!" Sunni hissed as Jaune despite himself came! His _Clit_ shooting off several patent lines of juice as they fucked him brutally over Yang's bed, the rough pounding went on for well over another half hour before both futas hissed, slamming their cocks to the absolute limit! Jamming them into the deepest parts of Jaunes ass before putting over a _gallon_  of thick boiling _frothing_ futa cum into both of his abused still virgin holes!

 

"Fuck! That was the best fuck I've had all year!" Yang hissed her equines cock forcibly _pumping_ rope after rope of sticky thick cum deep into Jaune's rapidly filling guts making him scream into her cock.

 

"That's it bitch boi, scream into my dick. Make me feel good." Yang hissed petting Jaune's Head before Sunni gasped.

"Oh shit!"

"The fucks is wrong with you?" Yang asked angrily that Sunni was giving her a shit-eating grin.

"Hah! He came on your fucking hairbrush!" Sunni said pointing to Yang's _Favorite_ hairbrush now covered in Jaune's clit juice. Yang gasped her eyes flashing crimson as she growled.

 

"Ok! That fucking tears it! If you thought I was rough before!? Time to get rid of that _clit_ bitch boi!" Yang hissed yanking her equine dick from Jaune's mouth with a sickening wet _plop!_ Jaune gagged vomiting up Yang's cum the moment he could breathe!

"Hah! He's puking on it now!"

"He _WHAT!?_ " Yang asked eyes glowing pure crimson as she yanked her cock out of Jaune’s mouth hair on fire as she stomped over leaving a choking Jaune now finally able to gag and scream as Sunni ruined his tight ass.

"Uh oh bitch boi, you hear that? Yang's going to _lock_ up your cock now." Sunni said a shit eating grin in her face, Jaune's face paled his tear-streaked face to busy puking up cum to ask questions even as Yang stalked over a _tiny_ yellow box in her hand.

"That's it say bye, to your clit!" Yang hissed taking no time to force her small chastity cage on Jaune's clit, clicking the box into place making Jaune scream! The feeling of his dick being _crushed_  in the far too small chastity device was too much as he cried out.

"AH! Take it off! Take it off! Please take it- _MEPPGHGH!_ " Jaune gagged as Yang shoved her dick right back in his mouth brutally throat fucking him her cock **hollowing** out his mouth as the two began to spit roast him again!

 

The futa fucked him for three more hours switching from ass to mouth, trying to his thick fat ass that greedily sucked onto their cocks or his tight velvety mouth that milked their dicks, they whipped, slapped and burned their symbol onto him before double stuffing his ass! All the while Jaune begged tears in his eyes for them to free his trapped dick! After an hour they relented and gave Jaune his wish to take off his cage.

 

"So! Fuck! If I take off  your cage you will be our cock sleeve?" Yang asked her and Sunni's cock firms stuffed into Jaune's overflowing ass!  Both futas finding a brutal painful rhythm sliding their fat thick cocks in and out of Jaune’s tiny stretched tortured ass loving just how _Tight!_ His bitch pussy gripped their cocks milking them for every single meaty thrust!

 

"Yes! Please! Take it off! I'll be your cock sleeve! I'll be your cum dump! I'll quit being a hunter and be your house husband cum dump! Just take it OOF!" Jaune cried as Sunni and Yang shared a devious look.  Both futa nodding at once as they licked their lips.

"Do you give your word? As an _Arc?_ If I take off your cage you will be your living cum dump house husband?" Yang asked looking Jaune dead in his eyes her pelvis never missing a beat as the hard brutal _smacking_ of flesh on flesh filled her ears as her and Sunni double stuffed him!

 

 _"YES!_ Please! Take it off!"

"Deal!" Both futas said taking off his cage Jaune's cock erupted firing off a truly impressive amount of cum! Yang grinned as Jaune whimpered thanking the two of them as Yang rummaged around the back of her bed.

"Fuck! Sunni where is it?"

"Back box! Make sure to get the _extra_ small one!"

"Extra small?" Jaune asked his dick finally going soft as Yang grinned pulling out a chastity cage that was _twice_ as small with the words **Breeding only** on it in bright crimson letters.

 

"WAIT! You promised!"

"We promised to take off _That_ chastity belt!"

"Not that we would not put another one you!"

"That's not fair!" Jaune screamed as Sunni held him tight as Yang slowly _torturously_ forced the cage on him squeezing his dick in before cling it on making Jaune shrieked!

 

Sunni stroked his head loving as she cooed in his ear still balls deep in his ass.

"Don't worry Jaune! We will take it off sometime _before_ we settle down."

"But _after_ we graduate Beacon! So sit tight we have a long four _years_ ahead of us love." Yang said sliding her dick back into Jaune stretched ass, the tight hole double packed as Jaune screamed his dick once again  _crushed_ and unable to cum as the futa giggled...

**Author's Note:**

> Another series based on the futa on Jaune discord! If you want in just ask for a link and you will get to make your own asks and requests!


End file.
